I've Got More Moments
by Klarna
Summary: Collection of moments, featuring our favorite pair. K/D.
1. AND YOU CARE?

**(THAT'S OKAY... ) I'VE GOT MORE MOMENTS**

 **Author's note:  
** This will be a collection of oneshots. Some very short, some a bit longer. Title taken from 6x03 "Praesidium" and one of the best scenes in the history of this show. I think most of you know which one. This is partly inspired by the fact that the writers of NCIS: LA dared to write such emotionally loaded scenes between Deeks and Kensi without giving too much away or making the center around their personal relationship. This is only my 2nd story in this fandom and all reviews are appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Of course.

 **Summary:** Set during 2x22 "Plan B".

* * *

 **1\. "AND YOU CARE?"**

"Okay, cuff me," he says curtly and feels Kensi practically wince beside him.

"What?!"

It's been incredibly tense since he (rather harshly) told her to stay in the car. Indirectly saying _I don't need you for this._ A statement very far from the truth, but that is an issue of itself that he simply can't deal with now. He quickly explains why, lets the words rush out as if saying it fast, revealing exactly what kind of guy Max Gentry had been and hoping this new information will be treated just like any other intel. Callen ponders his suggestion, before giving his consent and he feels Kensi slap her cuffs around his wrists. A perfect opportunity for one of his regular suggestive innuendos but not today. Today he feels the cold metal tighten against his skin. _Maybe a bit too tight for this just being a ruse..._

As the door to the interrogation room opens, he has no idea how to feel about this. What's allowed and what's not. The lines between his purely fictional alias and real life, had blurred long ago, back when he'd given Ray the choice between jail and being a snitch...

"Max?! I can't believe this...What are you _doing_ here?"

Nicole's words are incredulous, almost shocked and he can't really blame her. To be honest, he hadn't intended on crossing paths with her ever again. He gathers his wits and the lies come rolling off his tongue a bit too easy for his comfort considering what this alias used to do to him.

He knows getting involved with Nicole had been a mistake. Just like with Traynor. Feelings that don't belong to your alias but to yourself, are dangerous. They can adventure entire operations. Not to mention your own sanity. That small piece of yourself you can't really shake, even under the deepest of covers. And when it all starts to blend together... God, how is he supposed to come out of this without hurting someone? Himself. Ray. Nicole. _Kensi..._

To make matters worse, Nicole leans across the table, intention clear in her eyes and then she's kissing him. And he surprises himself by letting her. Even encourages her with a firm hand on her neck. He feels raw and it's making him reckless. Stupid. Anger and bitterness has raged inside his head since this morning, mixing with the darkness brought on by recalling a piece of his past he's not that proud of. He can't seem to help it.

Suddenly it's 2008 again and he's back on Nicole's couch, fully aware of that he's seducing his best friend's wife. It had gone against every bro code in the universe but it hadn't stopped him. Day to day life as Max Gentry had been really shitty and everyone needs a human connection. Even him. And Nicole... She'd just happened to be there, caught in the middle, in the web of lies woven by Ray and himself. A broken and unhappy person just like him. So he kisses her back and he hates how the odd familiarity of it all actually relaxes him for a moment.

"They're probably watching..."

The words are out before he has the chance to consider them. But the case, Ray, the past three years... It all comes together, reminding him of a different reality. Where someone is trying to kill his best friend, where there is a dent in a partnership to fix... Kensi. Once again her face appears in before his inner eye. And with a disappointed, almost hurt look on her face. God, the last thing he wants is to disappoint her, and her actually letting it show today must mean this is really getting to her, because one thing he knows; Kensi Blye does not bruise easily. He's been working his ass off for the past year to prove that she can count on him, that's, that he has her back so she doesn't have to bruise at all. That he's worthy of being her partner. But maybe he isn't...

"And you care...?"

Nicole's challenging yet taunting whisper comes out in a breath against his lips and cutting through the chaos in his head. Thing is that before, he wouldn't have cared. Hell, if this had been merely a year ago, he'd probably been the one initiating that kiss, well aware of the audience. But now he _does_ care, and he knows his slight reluctance now has nothing to do with Nicole, really. It's a a bit of a realization, the fact being forced to his attention from the deepest recesses of his mind.

Going a bit too far with a cover isn't usually something that bothers him, it was what made him stand out from the other undercover operatives with LAPD. And even if seeing Nicole again had sparked something he'd once stuffed away, far back in his memory, he is still so acutely aware of and cares (maybe a bit too much) about the fact that Kensi is _right_ outside that door watching his every move on the large flatscreen. He does care, God knows he does, and he hates to admit that the there is probably no one he cares about more in this world than his partner.

"So YES," he wants to scream. Yes, he fucking cares (about his new team, his new job, his partner, his _Kensi_ ), he cares way too much, but at the same time, this is just so overwhelming. Exhausting. Painful almost. Ray going rogue. Facing Nicole. The return of an alias he hates more than anything, yet is one of the ones he feels most comfortable using. It's like his old life, his new life and his made up lives are suddenly coming together to mess with him. His oldest friend is on the run out there, his team is questioning his abilities to compartmentalize and a strange, nagging feeling of guilt towards his partner. It feels like a million voices are screaming inside his head, each one trying to tell its own version of what's actually real.

So when Nicole leans in for another kiss, he kisses her back once again and allows himself to slip back to being the Marty Deeks who without any problem became Max Gentry all those years ago. Who didn't have to care so damn much.

He swallows the guilt and even manages to pour a little bit of what he actually felt (still feels?) for Nicole into that kiss and in the back of his head, already dreading the confrontation with his partner about this later. He can practically see her reaction. Seemingly calm and collected but the hurt and anger clearly visible to him in those stunning mismatched eyes of hers. These images conjured up by his imagination are fueled by the past year of partnering with her. Of learning her, reading her looks, moves and words, so judging by the history they've already written, he knows it's fairly certain his actions are hurting her even more (even if she will never admit that straight to his face, of course), just like his earlier harsh insistence she stay behind in the car outside that bar. That he would be fine without her. _God, all these goddamn lies!_

He's just so tired. Exhausted even if it's barely past lunch. So now, within these four slightly claustrophobic walls where he's usually the one in control, intimidating suspects, he forces himself not to care.

Just for a little while.

* * *

 **End note:** And now, hopefully without scaring you away, I should probably also admit to the fact that I haven't watched this show much at all. I caught at re-run of "Impact" (you know the episode after Deeks and Sam were tortured by Sidorov etc) and watched some clips on Youtube, then streamed some old episodes that seemed important due to all the clips uploaded, like "Personal", "Neighborhood Watch", "Plan B" etc. I haven't seen any of the Afghanistan episodes. Haven't seen the Blye, K episodes, not the one where they resigned and went to Romania, not anything with Dom. So there it is. The truth. But this pairing and the character of Hetty intrigued me and I hope my writing won't be too far off. Thanks for sticking with me!


	2. SHIPMATES

Set before _Praesidium_ 6x03. Tag to the scene in the very beginning (the one where Deeks and Kensi wake up on her couch...) Chapter titled from the very same episode, when they walk through the harbour and Deeks (sort of) casually suggests they become room mates.

* * *

 **2\. SHIPMATES**

Deeks stumbles off the couch, clutching the phone tossed at his chest, while simultaneously trying to recall where to find the rest of his belongings in the clutter that makes up his partner's apartment. He listens to the sound of Kensi slamming drawers out in the kitchen as he locates wallets, badges and keys from clutter on his partner's coffee table.

He stops in the doorway to the kitchen watches her for a moment. It's still a bit strange, seeing his usually fiercely badass partner standing barefoot in her kitchen at 6 a.m, looking all soft and sleepy in yesterday's wrinkled clothes as she sloppily measures coffee grains with a spoon.

He blinks the last remnants of sleep from his eyes and slips up beside her. The violent aspects of her first thing in the morning seem to have dissipated and she simply offers a tired but grateful smile as he puts down her badge and gun next to her wallet on the counter.

"What do you think has happened?" she murmurs, stifling a yawn against the back of her hand.

"No idea. But calls from OPS before dawn is never a good thing..."

She sighs at his reply. Not because of his unusual pessimism but because she knows he's right. Early morning calls from OPS often turn into _very_ long days.

"I'm gonna hit the shower. Make up the coffee when it's done, will you?" she says gently, not bossy like her demands of caffeine at work, in front of the others. When there's only the two of them, either at her place or his, voices are kept soft and words gentle, sometimes even affectionate.

But most of the time, they don't even speak. Much like now. At her request, Deeks simply nods, knowing exactly where he'll find the ingredients to prepare her coffee just like she wants it.

She gives him that smile again, the one filled with gratitude, warmth and just something he's yet to figure out exactly what it means. Yeah, seeing her like this... It's still a bit strange, especially after the initial tension upon their return from Afghanistan, but now he's used to it and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Because relaxed Kensi, he's learned recently, is also touchy, cuddly Kensi, which was something he'd never considered was a possibility especially since the boundaries of their physical contact has been somewhat of a complicated affair lately. But despite their rocky start upon her returning to the field, it took surprisingly few weeks before they fell back into old routines of tripping back and forth along the blurred lines of their partnership.

Always keeping the other at an arm's length soon turned to always touching shoulders when walking side by side. The touch of an arm or a shoulder to catch the other's attention, casual side hugs, playful slaps (mostly from her of course), all pretty innocent gestures.

Although it doesn't matter if it was a slap, a hug or the rare holding of hands; they are all loaded with a new intimacy that's both incredibly thrilling but equally frightening.

Today though seems to turn out to be an extension of the previous night (dinner and subsequently curling up together on her small couch, now more of a routine than planned out movie night).

But even if she knows any of her displays of affection are always welcome, she's always a bit careful with initiating the contact. He sees the hesitation in her eyes and knows immediately what she's thinking. Even at six in the morning when her hazel eyes are clouded with sleep, he can read her like an open book.

Wordlessly, as always, he gives her a knowing look and simply puts his hand out and as expected, she doesn't hesitate to shift closer, letting her forehead rest against his scruffy jaw.

"Good morning to you, too," he whispers against her hair, and feels her tired smile against his neck as she lets her eyes flutter shut for a moment, just breathing him in.

He loves her like this. All defenses down, face buried against his neck and her deep breaths fanning out across his skin.

The first time she had cozied up to him like this, had been another early morning, not very much unlike today. Another early morning call from OPS and he'd come to pick her up (bringing coffee and donuts of course, he still doesn't dare to turn up at her doorstep empty-handed. He knows better than that). She'd opened the door, hair mussed and with a glare that was not to be messed with. But a cream-filled donut and half a latte later, her mood had improved significantly and before she ran off towards her room to get ready, she'd moved into his personal space, one hand gripping his side and forehead pressing against his jaw and mumbling a thank you into his shoulder.

Since then, their sleepovers has increased in number, along with Kensi's newfound affection for morning hugs.

It's not awkward anymore. The silence is comfortable such domestic scenes usually are. As she pulls away, almost reluctantly, he gently smooths a hand over her messy hair.

"We should really get going..." he mumbles and reluctantly loosens his grip on her. She sighs and slowly backs away from his warm body, knowing he's right and that both of them showing up together late at the same time _again_ will sooner rather than later arouse suspicion in their far too insightful colleagues.

Ten minutes later she's out of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy towel and digging through her drawers for a fresh t-shirt. His familiar steps come shuffling into the room. He reaches around her with one hand, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of her while squeezing the terry cloth at her hip with his free hand.

She acknowledges his presence and the coffee by leaning back a fraction against his chest. Goose bumps rise on her arms as she realizes he's tossed his shirt and the exposed skin of her shoulders come in contact with his bare chest.

"We're gonna be late," she reminds him again but showing no intention of moving away from him as she keeps searching through her drawer.

"Eh, so what?" She feels him shrug against her back.

"Don't let Hetty catch you saying that," she says as she turns and slaps a ball of bunched up fabric against his chest. "I'm leaving in fifteen minutes, just so you know."

Deeks chuckles, clasping the clean and very familiar t-shirt she just handed him. "I'll bet you that I'll be done in ten," he challenges as he backs towards the bedroom, pointing at her with his shirt. "Loser buys the donuts."

Fishing out a clean shirt for herself and closing the drawer, Kensi just shakes her head. She doesn't need to reply to that last comment anyway.

He knows it's on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really love Praesidium. It's one of the best episodes ever and I'm surprised there haven't been more stories written about that particular episode. I'm convinced the writers were aiming for the viewers to suspect that _something_ went on off screen between these two...


	3. YOU OKAY?

Very, very short tag to 6x23 "Kolcheck, A". Set right after Deeks and Kensi's car crash. Why? Well, because I think the last episodes of season 6 lacked in the Densi department, despite introducing the whole Internal Affairs story arch. Hopefully we will get a very interesting season 7. After all, there still hasn't been an episode titled "Deeks, M"...

And maybe also a little bit because some Densi every now and then simply makes the world a slightly better place.

* * *

 **3\. "YOU OKAY?"**

Silence settles over them as she absently keeps rubbing her ear. Deeks holsters his gun, and she can see him in her peripheral, watching her closely.

"You sure you okay? Your neck feeling alright?" he asks gently.

The tenderness in his voice reveals the extent of his worry and Kensi immediately feels herself soften. She leans back in her seat, regarding him with small smile.

"I'm okay, I promise."

He just nods, and takes a deep breath, still not looking entirely convinced.

"Hey, it's okay. Could have been much worse," she tries to assure him again, this time putting a hand to his thigh and squeezing it firmly.

His eyes lift to meet hers and it strikes her once more how much his eyes give away. He's always looked at her like that, like she's special, like she really means something to him. But ever since they stopped playing games, since their friends revealed that they knew all along, he's even more open if that's even possible.

They're filled with warmth and something she can't describe as anything but adoration. And maybe that other four lettered word they have yet to say out loud, but which has been keeping them together for a very long time.

He just nods now, looking slightly calmer as he lets his hand drift down to hers that's still resting on his knee. He gives it a squeeze before lifting his hand to carefully brush the glass shards from her jacket.

"Hey, keep still. I'm gonna get the ones from your hair, okay?"

She nods and feels his gentle fingers brush the glass from beneath her collar before carefully picking individual shards from her locks. She watches him and can't help but admit that he looks kind of adorable when he's concentrating.

He seems satisfied with his work because soon she feels his fingers simply combing through her hair.

"All good?" she asks softly, locking eyes with him again. He knows she doesn't just mean the glass shards but overall. She hates to admit it, but she kind of gets now why personal relationships between partners are frowned upon.

Because no matter how good you are at compartmentalizing, emotions do slip through and affect your decision. And most importantly how you react in the aftermath of dangerous situations that could easily have ended much worse. Like now.

And she knows that he worries a lot. Worries both about her safety and the fact that his worry for her can indeed go too far one day and land them a whole new set of problems. She knows she could probably end up doing the same, but telling him that would mean another thing for him to worry and feel guilty about. On top of that is the whole ordeal with LAPD's Internal Affairs that quite frankly creeps the hell out of her.

So for now she just tries to smile reassuringly and let herself enjoy the feeling of his fingers running through her hair as he gives an affirmative to her previous question, but his eyes are still guarded, watching her for any trace of pain.

"Hey.." she whispers, leaning closer, the need to comfort him overriding everything else. She feels his hand still against her scalp, now cradling the back of her head. How is it that this man can make her feel so safe? As if nothing can hurt her or go wrong as long as he's there?

Slightly overwhelmed by this she breaks their mutual agreement to always be strictly professional on the job, no matter if they're alone. Leaning against the center console, she reaches out with her right arm, draping it across his chest to gently pull his head down to hers.

"So, making out on the job now are we?" he teases when they pull apart for air a few moments later.

She grins against his mouth, before pressing another kiss to it. "All rules need an exception, eh? Come on, we should call in. We need another ride back to OSP."

He smiles and this time it reaches his eyes. Pulling away, he fishes out his phone to call Eric.

They're fine. For now.


End file.
